finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinna
Cinna is a temporary playable character in Final Fantasy IX. He is a member of Tantalus Theater Troupe and thus a thief and an actor residing in Lindblum. He possesses the Unusual Potion item Zidane needs to further his quest. Appearance and Personality Cinna has fairly clownish features, with a wide mouth and red nose. He also has small, close-set yellow eyes, pointy ears and a black goatee. Cinna wears a brown ensemble consisting of a thick leather collar; cropped short-sleeved jacket which bares his protruding belly; wristbands; shorts (with the fly undone); boots, and what appears to be an off-white chef's hat. Cinna has a passion for his hammer (which he lets no one else use), exotic coffee, and South Gate Bundt Cake. He is also skilled with machines. He does not take kindly to anyone poking fun at his appearance and cannot sleep at night without his Princess Garnet doll, as seen in a humerous ATE. As with the rest of Tantalus, he is a skilled actor and even goes out of his way to call Steiner a bad one. Story Cinna is first seen on the Alexandrian-bound Prima Vista, where he participates in the first fight against Baku, and is next seen acting out his part in the play, I Want to Be Your Canary. The purpose of the play is to be a present for Princess Garnet's sixteenth birthday but also to act as a guise for Tantalus to kidnap her. Afterward, Cinna helps Zidane and Garnet escape from Steiner and his Knights of Pluto on the airship. Zidane, Cinna, and Blank eventually corner Steiner, and Cinna helps them escape onto the stage. The Prima Vista escapes Alexandria, but Queen Brahne destroys it. The ship crashlands in the Evil Forest, and Cinna helps the survivors who landed outside the airship and stays there, offering goods to Zidane, Steiner, and Vivi before they head out to find Garnet. Cinna, Baku, and Marcus manage to escape the Evil Forest, and Marcus decides to rescue his best friend Blank, who has been petrified. Cinna travels with Marcus to South Gate, where they meet up with Steiner and Garnet, who are returning to Alexandria. Marcus joins Steiner and Garnet, while Cinna waits for a cable car to take him back to Lindblum. However, Cinna overstuffs himself with South Gate bundt cake, and Baku finds him slacking off and punishes him. It is assumed that Cinna returns to Alexandria with Baku and Ruby to help in the struggle against Brahne. After Brahne's death, Ruby decides to open up a mini theater in Alexandria, and Marcus, Blank, and Cinna help her. They decide to take Vivi to the first show and use him as a decoy so that Ruby will not scold them for being late. After the destruction of Alexandria, all of Tantalus except for Ruby return to Lindblum to rebuild their headquarters. Marcus asks to borrow Cinna's hammer, but Cinna will not let him have it. Cinna is seen later on the Hilda Garde III during the struggle to enter Memoria. In the ending, he puts on another show in Alexandria for Queen Garnet. In Battle Cinna is a Thief and thus has high Speed. The only weapon he can equip is his Hammer, which is one of the weakest weapons in the game. He uses the same equipment as Zidane, minus the daggers and thief swords. He also can wear the female only Lamia's Tiara. Cinna shares the same character slots as Quina. His levels carry over, but his stats do not. A high level Cinna would make Quina weaker stats-wise as s/he would lose levels where s/he could have gained stats with the right equipment. The player can obtain Cinna's Hammer by finding all thirteen Stellazzio coins. The hammer can be synthesized into Tin Armor, Steiner's best armor, but if the player has the hammer in their inventory during the ending sequence, they get an extra scene in the ending. Since Cinna is only a temporary character, he has no support abilities and cannot gain EXP or AP. He can steal in battle, similar to the other thieves. Any successful steals from Cinna contribute to the attack power of Zidane's Thievery ability. Gallery Etymology The name Cinna is most likely taken from one of the characters in Shakespeare's play, . He is called Er Cina in the Italian version. Trivia *In the GBA/PSP/iOS/Android remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Cinna is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Monk Job. *In the German translation, Cinna is shown to speak with a thick Bavarian accent, which notably disappears once he is on stage playing his role. In the Italian version, he speaks with a strong Roman dialect, much like Quina. In the Spanish version, he has a partial Andalusian accent. In French, he speaks with a lisp. This makes him one of the few characters in the pre-voice acting Final Fantasy games to have an accent. *Although the player cannot normally see it in-game, Cinna does have a menu face portrait during the times he is in the player party. de:Cinna es:Cinna fr:Cina Category:Final Fantasy IX Player Characters Category:Thieves Category:Guest Characters